Tomorrow
by Sadistic Dreamer
Summary: ..[-I shall colour you blood red, taint you with my tears-] Malik deserved it, it was rightfully his..they took it away..shamelessly, tomorrow, tomorrow they shall see, they will taste.. the vivid colours of the tears they forced him to suffer.


                                                                        **Tomorrow**

  Author's Notes:….well, this was originally going to be a CCS story…but I decided to change it to ygo. If you don't know who's the main person in this fic, well I'll tell you it's my favourite Bishounen Malik Ishtar. This is my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic, so if it's not up to your standards, I'm sorry, but I take pride in everything I do. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

       _A Story you shall never read again_

_      A meaning you shall never comprehend_

_      A pain you shall never feel_

_      A Shadow, you shall never see…._   

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Soft lavender eyes stared up at the lines and creaks of the royal blue colored ceiling, caressed by the wind as it blows through the window. He couldn't remember when the last time he witnessed a star was. The nights now are purely black, overshadowing the stars, the moon, and as his eyelids fluttered close, tiny whispers fill the night, someone far away, was making a midnight wish. 

           _How foolish_

         He had a chance, a chance at life, hope, and love. Yet, he gave it all away, what for? Nobody knew, they even doubted whether he understood what he was throwing away. Clueless as he looked, helpless as he looked, and perhaps even lost, had he looked, he had always been clear and sharp to the point, he knew exactly what his target was, and how to reach it, not to mention the cost of it. 

            _Fools……you are all fools, bitter, weak, and inferior fools._

  

         He swore that he would make them miserable, one day they shall see that they hadn't merely caused him pain, they gave him a shadow, one that would follow him for eternity, one that would haunt him until the day of his death,- a suffering that will be returned, eventually. 

                _Drip drop_

             _I shall taint them…with the blood and tears that they forced down my cheek, drop after drop._

           He deserved more than what they gave him, scratch that, he deserved everything he tried to strive for. They looked upon him as if he was covered in filth, as if they were noble warriors, and him, nothing more than a peasant. It was true that his yami hadn't built him a very good impression for others, but he knew that the power had belonged to him, it was rightfully his, yet they took it, shamelessly. He would make them suffer, they way they had made him suffer. 

             _Aibou__, I told you that you'd regret it…those insignificant fools don't know the first thing about you…but I do…we know what we want, and we know how to get it, free me, and I shall save you from your misery…_

     Marik's voice taunted him in his dreams, his sanity was slowly slipping away.

            _Help me…help me…_

            His silent wails never gave him the love he wanted, the love he deserved. He still remembered the sad eyes of Isis blinking away the tears, and the cold, frightened glances of the others. He smiled bitterly. Foolishly, he actually believed that they would give him a chance, it was wrong, they had no right to look down at him like that, whatever they have, he deserves equally as much. 

            "You bastard!" the cold angry voices bounced on the walls in his head, grabbing his blond hair, and squeezing his eyes shut, he prayed for the misery to end. 

            _They had no right, NO RIGHT AT ALL…to insult me like that, I may not be the pharaoh everyone bows down to, I may not be the socialist all these imbeciles enjoy, but I am everything, everything they will never be. _

     Perhaps it was plain stupidity, their words shouldn't injure him so much, he shouldn't care……yet he does. Striving to be strong, powerful, and significant, he's brought himself down upon his knees, as the cold pavement scratches the skin, spilling the precious blood beneath the thin layer of flesh. They left him shivering in the winter snow, withering in pain, clawing at anything he could reach. Why did he feel so low, so shameful, and disrespected? They viewed his yami as the cold ruthless maniac, and him, the weak and dangerous after effect. 

            He let out a bitter laugh, they didn't care, they weren't even aware of this pain eating him inside out. But whose fault really was it, he had no one to blame except them, he put all the anger and sorrows into the result of their actions, tormenting himself in physical, emotional, and mental pain. Digging his nails into his own flesh, a slight wince of pain came out, but he dug deeper, until blood slithered its way down his toned skin. 

          A hollow emptiness filled his heart, suddenly he felt nothing. Where was this life leading to….where did his purpose in living crawl away to? Looking up into a mirror, he tilted his head. The lifeless, iced, and sorrowful eyes looked back at him, he let out a laughter, that increases in volume. But soon, he came to an abrupt stop. 

         _Why…?_

          His thoughts slowly faded away, as he found himself drifting into darkness, his eyelids fluttered close.

           _Tomorrow will be another day…I will live, live to fulfill the promise I made to myself. _

_         …………………to smile tomorrow, for if the next day is worst, I will remember, I smiled today. _

           Rising to the peak of his anger, and descending down to a peaceful stop, he never got what he deserved, but one day he'll make them realize, a happy story will have a happy end, but happiness was all that they perceived through the beautifully carved words. Tomorrow…tomorrow, he will pick up a pen, write down the most beautiful of stories, the happiest and most cheerful of all, and your smile will be guaranteed by the end of it. 

             Everyone will fail to understand, the sorrow disguised in the form of a joyful story. 

             Today you will laugh, then you will forget. 

             …..But the day after today, you will know, you will see….you will remember, the tear you never cried, and the significant shadow that trails behind this story, and the meaning you failed so miserably to understand. 

            _Tomorrow….tomorrow, I will make you see, who's the fool now. _


End file.
